La maldición
by Dark priinCess
Summary: Algo le ha pasado a Inuyasha; algo le han tenido que hacer para que de repente TODAS las mujeres se sientan sumamente atraídas por él... Todas... menos una...
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Después de una batalla -según Inuyasha, sin importancia-, Kagome y el hanyou volvían al pueblo donde los esperaba el resto de sus compañeros. Al bajar en mitad del pueblo de la espalda de Inuyasha y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la chabola donde sus compañeros los esperaban, la adolescente y el chico notaron algo extraño. Todas las mujeres delante de las que pasaban, miraban lascivamente a Inuyasha. Las que iban en grupo, se lo comían con la mirada y luego cuchicheaban algo entre ellas.

-¿Tengo algo extraño, Kagome? -le preguntó al oído.

La chica, que no entendía porqué todas las mujeres lo miraban así, le contestó que no, que no había nada fuera de lo común en él. Intentando pasar por alto esas penetrantes miradas, los muchachos siguieron caminando hacia la casita de la anciana. Suerte que estaba un poco alejada del pueblo, junto a las escaleras que daban al santuario. En cuanto quedaron libres de tales miradas, Inuyasha exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! -anunció Kagome, alegremente y saludando al entrar en la cabaña.

En ella aguardaban Sango, Miroku, Shippo y la gatita Kirara.

-¡Hey, hola Kag...! -fue a saludar Sango, pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que sus ojos se clavaron en Inuyasha, y lo observaron de arriba a abajo con descaro.

Su cara estaba llena de sorpresa, miraba a Inuyasha como si no se creyera que estaba ahí. Muy despacio se levantó, caminando con pasos lentos y cortos hasta acercarse a Inuyasha -que ya estaba escondido tras Kagome, mirando a Sango asustado-. Con poca delicadeza, Sango apartó de en medio a Kagome, se quedó frente a Inuyasha, mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, y, acto seguido, sonriendo tontamente, se lanzó al cuello de Inuyasha para abrazarse fuertemente a él.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! -chilló, abrazando aún más fuerte el cuerpo del hanyou.

Inuyasha estaba de piedra, inmóvil, congelado. Miraba a Sango con los ojos desorbitados. Pero luego, sus ojos recorrieron la estancia, y vieron a un Miroku mirándolos con sorpresa y enfado, y a su lado, a una Kagome con los ojos como platos.

-Sa-sango... -balbuceó, mientras notaba como Sango se frotaba suavemente contra su cuerpo- ¿Q-qué... estas haciendo?... -tartamudeó, sin atreverse a apartarla.

Esa escena se le hacía conocida.

-Te he echado... mucho de menos -murmuró, melosa, acercando sus labios a los de Inuyasha.

-¿Eh...? Ay... -susurró, cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que le esperaba.

-¡SIÉNTATE! -gritó Kagome con todas sus fuerzas.

Craso error. Sango estaba colgada del cuello de Inuyasha, así que al ir éste al suelo, ella fue detrás, cayendo sobre él en una postura bastante comprometedora.

La cara de Miroku era un cuadro. Sus rasgos no podían expresar más horror. Pero su cara no era nada comparada con la de Kagome, que estaba más roja que un tomate y los estaba asesinando con la mirada.

Sango, ajena a todo aquello, siguió con su tarea de frotarse contra Inuyasha. Éste, por otro lado, seguía congelado. Y de nuevo, la exterminadora intentó volver a posar sus labios sobre los del hanyou, consiguiéndolo esta vez.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -gritó un sorprendido Shippo con su voz chillona.

-¡SIÉNTATE, SIÉNTATE, SIÉNTATE, , SIÉNTATE, SIÉNTATE...! -gritó de nuevo Kagome, al tiempo que Miroku se levantaba y aprovechaba para apartar a Sango de encima de Inuyasha.

-¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Sango! -le reprochó Miroku, sentándola lo más alejada posible de Inuyasha.

-¡Suéltame monje pervertido, yo quiero estar con Inuyasha!

-¡Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate...! -continuaba Kagome.

La escena era ésta: Inuyasha planchado en el suelo, con Kagome sin parar de mandarlo al suelo, en la otra punta de la habitación, Sango pataleaba y gritaba como una niña pequeña que dejasen en paz a Inuyasha, y le ordenaba a Miroku que la dejara ir con él. Kirara se había transformado y gruñía a Kagome, y Shippo, en mitad de la estancia, miraba a un lado y a otro sin comprender nada.

-¿Q-qué... está pasando aquí? -le preguntó Miroku a Kagome.

-No lo sé -contestó Kagome, después de dejar moribundo a Inuyasha.

-¡No! ¡Inuyasha, mi amor, despierta! -gritaba Sango, forcejeando en los brazos del monje, intentando escapar para poder alcanzar a Inuyasha.

-¿M-mi a-amor...? -murmuraron Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha, que estaba reincorporándose, o intentándolo.

-Esto no puede ser verdad... -murmuró Miroku, con cara de espanto- Kagome, llevate a Inuyasha de aquí, llévatelo que sino le reviento la cara.

-¡Tira! -le gritó Kagome, agarrándolo del kimono y arrastrándolo hacia afuera. -¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a Sango? -le gritó, histérica.

-¡Que yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ha sido ella quien se me ha tirado encima! -alegó en su defensa.

Y aunque a Kagome le costase aceptarlo -y creerlo- tuvo que reconocer que Inuyasha tenía razón.

-Pe-pero esto... esto no es normal, S-sango... -murmuró Kagome, desorientada- Inuyasha, espérame aquí en lo que yo hablo con Sango. No te muevas si no quieres volver a comer tierra -amenazó, y acto seguido entró en la cabaña.

Allí dentro, Sango había cogido su boomerang y Miroku, con su bastón, frenaba el arma de Sango para evitar el desastre.

-Sango, ¿se puede saber qué leches te pasa? -chilló Kagome, mirando desorbitada a su amiga.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha? -inquirió, sin contestar a su pregunta.

-Fuera de tu alcance -mintió- Y ahora explícame porqué te has puesto asó al verlo.

-¿No es evidente? -preguntó, y ante la evidente mirada de incógnita de sus interlocutores, contestó:- Me gusta, Inuyasha me gusta mucho.

-Ay Dios... -murmuró Miroku, cayendo de bruces sobre su trasero, atónito por las palabras de su prometida.

-¿C-cómo? -logró articular la sacerdotisa.

-Pues que Inuyasha me... -comenzó de nuevo Sango.

-No, eso lo he pillado -le interrumpió la miko.

-¡KAGOME! -los tres escucharon un grito de horror proveniente de afuera de la cabaña- ¡AYUDA! 

Deprisa y corriendo, al identificar la voz de Inuyasha, los tres salieron de la cabaña para ver unos metros más adelante a Kaede abrazada al torso de Inuyasha, intentando desnudarlo.

-Señora Kaede ¿que está haciendo? -gritaron Miroku y Kagome al unísono, yendo a apartar a la anciana, muy bien agarrada, de Inuyasha.

-Eso, vieja chocha, suelta a Inuyasha, ¡él es mío! -gritó Sango, para rematar, acercándose también para apartar a la anciana sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo, todo desaliñado, con la mirada perdida, en estado de shock.

-Soltadme, ¡yo necesito a un hombre como Inuyasha! -gritó la anciana forcejeando para acercárse al hanyou.

-Miroku, retenlas en lo que yo me llevo a Inuyasha.

No hizo falta mucho la ayuda de Miroku, ya que la anciana y la exterminadora estaban tan metidas en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta de que Kagome agarró de la manga del aori a Inuyasha y lo arrastró dirección al pozo.

Pero lo mejor vino al travesar el pueblo. Todas, TODAS, las mujeres se lanzaron sobre Inuyasha, peleándose unas con otras y gritando cosas como: "Es mío" "No, es mío" "Déjenlo, me lo quedo yo" "Tú, guarra, suéltalo" "Estúpidas, ¿no veis que él está conmigo?. Claro, eso había sido un descuido de Kagome, la cual intentaba meterse entre el montón de mujeres, en cuyo centro estaba Inuyasha.

-Ka-kagome... -murmuraba febrilmente el muchacho, mareado, intentando no ser pisado ni golpeado por todas las mujeres del pueblo.

Kagome tenía que pensar en algo para que todas aquellas desquiciadas se apartaran de él -pues, aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba celosa y sorprendida-.

-A ver... Piensa, Kagome, piensa... ¡Ah, ya sé! -posó los dedos índice y corazón de cada mano entre sus labios, bajo su lengua, y produjo un sonido estridente, un silbido muy fuerte que captó la atención de todos- ¡APARTAOS DE ÉL, TIENE PIOJOS, PULGAS Y LADILLAS! -mintió. Las mujeres de calmaron, dejaron de pelear y abrieron el círculo alrededor del chico, el cual volvía a tener la ropa medio arrancada, el pelo desordenado y los ojitos mareados. Parecía que la trola había surgido efecto y se acercó poco a poco para agarrarlo, pero antes de llegar a él, todas volvieron a lanzarse sobre el cuerpo medio inconsciente del chico y gritaron.

-¡Yo se las quitaré!

-¡Yo me encargo de los piojos!

-¡Yo de las pulgas!

Kagome se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida. "Hay que hacer algo... Esto no es normal..." pensó, pensando en más cosas con las que poder sacar al chico de allí. Pero teniendo en cuenta que la diplomacia y la hipocresía no habían surgido efecto, había que pasar al plan B: la fuerza.

Con un grito colérico, se lanzó sobre las mujeres y arañando, golpeando y estirando más de una melena, logró agarrar el brazo de Inuyasha y estirar de él para sacarlo del tumulto. Inuyasha, notar el contacto de Kagome, su piel en contacto con la suya, recuperó las fuerzas. Entre ambos consiguieron salir del "círculo del mal" y dejar atrás aquellos muñecos diabólicos y comenzar a correr hacia el pozo. Pero esas desquiciadas no querían dejarlos en paz, y los estaban persiguiendo, y casi alcanzando.

-Sube a mi espalda, Kagome.

Esta vez, ella no reprochó; de un pequeño saltó se subió a la espalda del hanyou. Este la agarró de las piernas y comenzando a dar saltos; en unas cuantas zancadas llegaron al pozo, al cual se tiraron de cabeza, desapareciendo.

-¡Han huido! -gritó la primera que llegó al pozo y miró al fondo.

***

En el templo Higurashi, Kagome se había bajado de la espalda del hanyou y se había dejado caer al suelo en estado de shock. Inuyasha se había desplomado junto a la pared enfrente de ella.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando? -preguntó Kagome, respirando de forma desbocada.

-Te juro que soy el primero que quiere saberlo.

Después de recuperar el aire y de que la adrenalina abandonara su cuerpo, Kagome notó como algo ardía en su brazo, y lo hizo saber.

-¿Te han herido? -Preguntó Inuyasha, acercándose a ella.

-No es nada -murmuró, tapándose el antebrazo.

-Déjame ver -insistió, agarrándole el brazo y mirando el rasguño, provocado seguramente por las uñas de aquellas mujeres- Desquiciadas...

-No importa. Vayamos a casa, allí me curaré.

Sin más reproches, Inuyasha la cogió en brazos -a eso sí que se opuso Kagome, pero no demasiado- y de un salto ya estuvieron fuera del pozo. De otro salto salieron de la casucha que lo guardaba, con otro aterrizaron ante el goshimboku, y con el último terminaron justo delante de la ventana de la habitación de Kagome. Inuyasha la soltó, pero sin dejar de agarrarla de la cintura -no fuese que resbalase- y ella abrió la ventana. Entró, con la ayuda de él, por supuesto, y tras ella entró él. 

-Voy por el botiquín, tu espé... -pero no pudo terminar su frase al ver como Inuyasha cogía su brazo y pegaba un lametón sobre su herida, limpiándola de sangra y lubricándola- ¿Se-se... se puede saber q-qué haces?...

-Así cicatrizará más rápido. No te pongas nada más, sólo tápatelo, y de vez en cuando te iré dando algún que otro lametón.

Kagome se quedó a cuadros, pero aún así se acercó al baño -seguida de Inuyasha- en busca del botiquín, de cual cogió unas gasas y con ellas se tapó la herida. Una vez en su cuarto, procedió a cambiarse da camiseta.

-Inuyasha, sal fuera.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó, en tono lastimero.

-Porque voy a cambiarme.

A eso no pudo oponerse, así que salió afuera, cerró la puerta y esperó paciente. Pero mientras esperaba, oyó como la puerta principal se abría y una voz conocida anunciaba que ya estaba en casa.

-Hola, Sota -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había plantado ante la puerta principal para recibir al hermano de Kagome, el cual traía una compañera -¿Quién es?

-Una compañera de clase -en verdad, era la chica que le gusta- Venimos a hacer un trabajo.

En ese momento, la niña levantó los ojos para mirar a Inuyasha y saludar educadamente. Pero en vez de eso, le salió un tono jocoso y muy meloso.

-Hola... ¿Y tú quien eres? -murmuró la niña, acercándose sinuosamente a Inuyasha.

-Sota... ¿Quién es? -preguntó Kagome, apareciendo en el recibidor.

-Hola, hermana. Es una compañera de clase.

-Agáchate -ordenó de repente la niña, mirando lascivamente a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, tragando duro, la cual le dio una mirada de aprobación, y él se agachó, reposando su peso sobre una rodilla. La niña puso sus manos en ambas mejillas del hanyou, el cual la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Eres muy guapo ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó dulcemente la niña. 

-I-Inuyasha... -su voz temblaba.

-Yo soy Rika, encantada de conocerte Inuyasha -y sin previo aviso, besó ambas mejillas de Inuyasha.

Souta gritó de horror.

-Eres un corruptor de menores, ¡orejas de perro!

Inuyasha pegó un bote hacia atrás, cayendo de culo al suelo. A Rika le faltó tiempo para lanzarse sobre él, y tras ella apareció Kagome que la agarró de la cintura y la sacó de encima de chico.

-No, déjame, ¡quiero estar con él!

-Rika, ¡que es el novio de mi hermana!

-¿QUÉÉÉ? -gritaron al unísono Inuyasha y Kagome.

Ambos muchachos miraron atónitos a Sota.

-¡Me da igual! -chilló Rika mientras pataleaba intentando soltarse de Kagome. Consiguió darle una patada en el estómago, y ésta, evidentemente, tuvo que soltarla.

-¡Kagome! -de un estirón logró quitarse de encima a la niña y fue a socorrer a la miko, la cual se apretaba fuertemente el vientre -Sota, ¡nos vamos! -anunció Inuyasha, y sin más preámbulos cogió a Kagome en brazos y por la puerta salió disparado.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, alejándose lo más posible del templo, y perdiéndose entre las calles de Tokyo hasta llegar al tejado de un edificio bastante bajo. Dejó delicadamente a Kagome recostada contra una pared.

-Dios... ¿Pero qué coño es todo esto? -farfulló Kagome, sobándose el vientre.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... -perdió su mirada en el horizonte durante unos minutos y cuando volvió en si, habló:- Tenemos que volver a mi casa, más bien, tenemos que volver al pasado, hay que descubrir por qué está pasando todo esto.

-¿Tú estás loca? Una niña, Kagome, una niña te ha herido, y antes también lo han hecho aquellas desquiciadas.

-¿Que estás proponiendo? ¿Que huyamos?

-Jamás -exclamó, ofendido- Pero no quiero ponerte más en peligro -soltó sin anestesia.

Kagome se lo quedó viendo, atónita.

-¿Qué?

-Volvamos a casa, anda -murmuró dulcemente, preparándose para subir a la espalda del hanyou.

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo, pero al final accedió a la orden. Cuando ella ya estuvo en su espalda, de un salto se plantó en el suelo. En ese momento, Kagome se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar era el instituto, y que a esas horas se estaban dando las actividades extra-escolares, con la cual, ante ellos estaban todos los equipos de los distintos deportes: voleibol, baloncesto, fútbol, tenis... Y, entre ellos, los equipos femeninos...

-Oh, oh...

Todas las chicas allí presentes se quedaron mirando como embobadas a Inuyasha, y fueron pocos los segundos que les bastaron para reaccionar comenzar a correr hacia ellos para lanzarse sobre el medio demonio.

-¡Inuyasha, CORRE! -gritó Kagome. Y de un salto volvieron a alzarse, justo antes de que las chicas los atraparan. Inuyasha, al tocar tierra de nuevo, comenzó a correr, viendo como otro tumulto de chicas desquiciadas volvían a perseguirlos. Y corrieron y corrieron hasta abandonar el recinto escolar y comenzó a saltar de un edificio a otro hasta llegar la templo Higurashi.

-Sota, ¿se ha ido tu amiga? -gritó Kagome, al entrar por la puerta, dejando a Inuyasha fuera por si acaso.

-Si, ¡ya se ha ido!

-Uf... Menos mal. Pasa -Inuyasha entró tras ella.

-Hola hija -saludó su madre apareciendo por el recibidor- Te he echado de menos, cuánto tiempo sin... -pero su frase quedó cortada al ver a Inuyasha tras Kagome.

-No... -murmuró con horror, al ver el rostro iluminado y lascivo de su madre- Mamá... ¿Tú también? -preguntó de forma lastimera.

-¡Inuyasha! -gritó la madre de Kagome comenzando a zancar hasta donde estaban ellos.

-No puede ser... -murmuró Kagome, abatida.

-Kagome, hay que salir de aquí -objetó Inuyasha, agarrándola del brazo bueno, arrastrándola hacia afuera, y una vez allí, cogiéndola en brazos y comenzando a correr hacia el pozo, al que se lanzó de nuevo, huyendo de la madre de Kagome.

La miko estaba completamente ida, en estado de Shock.

*****

¡**Holaaaa! Aquí me decidí a subir una nueva historiaa jojojo. Esta será muy corta, prospero que menos de 5 capítulos, y espero haberla terminado en unos pocos meses -bueno, eso depende de los reviews. **

**Para las lectoras de mis demás fics, avisaros que pronto subiré un cap de Polos opuestos, rompiendo la promesa de acabar primero el de Atrapados T.T' No sé qué pasará con este último, la inspiración para con esa historia no quiere venir, y me jode, porque sólo me queda el final, me queda nada y menos, ¡ayy, qué rabia!**

En fin, si os gustó, clicar ese hermoso botón de abajo, con el que me pagaréis por este trabajito. Vuestra opinión es mi combustible =)

Lamento las posibles faltas ortográficas, la verdad es que ha sido bastante súbita la aparición de esta historia en mi mente, y la he escrito deprisa y corriendo para evitar que la _inspi_ no me abandonara ñ.ñ

Un beso enorme para todos. Se despide una fiel servidora:

_Dark priinCess_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

En el fondo del pozo en la era Sengoku...

-Kagome, ¡reacciona! -bramó Inuyasha, agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola.

-Yo... No entiendo nada... -murmuró, ida.

Inuyasha la agarró del brazo y de un salto salieron fuera del pozo. Pero eso fue un gran error. Alrededor de éste, estaban todas las mujeres del pueblo, armadas con antorchas, vigilando el pozo; y ahora, los habían visto.

-¡Están aquí!

-¡Mierda! -murmuró Inuyasha. Agarró mejor a Kagome y comenzó a correr, alejándose del pozo. Corrió hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Lo mejor vino al entrar. En su interior, Miroku y Shippo estaban amordazados en una esquina, y haciendo guardia en la puerta, esperando a su llegada, estaban Kaede y Sango.

-Esto no puede ser verdad... -murmuraron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono.

Salieron de allí, y, de nuevo, comenzaron a correr. Pero Sango fue más rápida y lanzó una cuerda, con la cual atrapó del tobillo a Inuyasha, provocando que éste y Kagome aterrizaran torpemente sobre el suelo. Bueno, más bien, provocó que Inuyasha, al querer protegerla, quedara completamente planchado en el suelo y Kagome sobre él.

-¡Apártate de él, Kagome! -gritó Sango.

Kagome dio media vuelta -sin levantarse de torso de Inuyasha, y la encaró.

-¿Y si no quiero? -le espetó.

Tanto Sango como Inuyasha la miraron atónitos.

-¿Qué has dicho? -chilló Sango, colérica, preparando su hiraikotsu.

Kagome la miró desafiante.

-Ya lo has oído.

Y sin ningún tipo de miramiento, Sango lanzó su boomerang contra su amiga. Kagome, que no se esperaba ni por asomo que su mejor amiga la atacara, no pudo reaccionar, y tuvo que hacerlo Inuyasha por ella. La agarró y de nuevo salieron por los aires.

-¿Sango, te has vuelto loca? -replicó Inuyasha, desde el aire.

-Sí, ¡me he vuelto loca por ti! -gritó, al tiempo que le venía de vuelta su boomerang y lo recuperaba.

Inuyasha dejo de flotar por el aire y cayó al suelo, atónito.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron ella y él a la par.

Y, aunque no se hubieran dado cuenta, ambos chicos estaban en una posición muy comprometedora. Inuyasha en el suelo, apoyado en sus codos, y Kagome a cuatro patas sobre él, con el culo en pompa y las manos sobre los hombros masculinos, mirando ambos sorprendidos a Sango.

Inuyasha oyó un silbido, un silbido producido por una flecha al cortar el aire. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como una flecha se dirigía hacia Kagome. Por unos pocos segundos, le dio tiempo a reaccionar y a empujarla hacia atrás, haciendo que la flecha casi la tocara, pero que sólo le arrancara unos mechones de pelo.

-Vieja, ¡tienes que mejorar tu puntería! -escupió Sango.

-Kagome, tenemos que marcharnos -objetó Inuyasha.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, queriéndole hablar.

-No podemos dejar así a Miroku y a Shippo.

Inuyasha la agarró del brazo para acercarla a él y hablarle al oído. Le explicó el pequeño plan que había pasado rápidamente por su mente para poder huir y no dejar a sus compañeros así.

* * *

-¡Eh! ¡Estoy aquí, chicas! -gritó Inuyasha para llamar la atención de la anciana sacerdotisa y de la exterminadora.

En eso, Kagome aprovechó para entrar a la cabaña y desatar a Shippo y a Miroku.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Kagome? -preguntó Miroku.

-¿Que está pasando? -replicó Shippo.

-No lo sé, no lo sé -rezongó, intentando retener un sollozo- Inuyasha y yo aún no hemos encontrado ninguna explicación a todo esto, así que ahora nos iremos del pueblo, apartándonos de cualquier tipo de civilización, porque ya está demostrado que todas, todas las mujeres, al verlo, ven un objeto sexual o algo parecido.

-¿Y nosotros?

-No lo sé... Escondeos -propuso- No sé porqué os han atado, pero escaparos y...

-No, yo no pienso dejar sola a Sango.

-Miroku... -murmuraron sus dos interlocutores.

Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Y acto seguido, asintió con la cabeza, en gesto afirmativo. Sin más palabras, salió de la cabaña, y vio que afuera de ésta, se estaba llevando una persecución ardua entre la sacerdotisa, la exterminadora y el hanyou. Kaede lanzaba flechas a lo loco, las cuales Inuyasha esquivaba por suerte, y Sango usaba una cuerda, a lo cowboy, para intentar retener a Inuyasha. En uno de sus saltos, consiguió agarrarle un tobillo, e Inuyasha se estrelló de bruces contra el suelo. Vio, con horror, como las dos mujeres se acercaban lentamente a Inuyasha, con una mirada de perversión y lujuria en sus rostros.

Como un acto reflejo, comenzó a correr lo más que pudo, y se lanzo de cabeza contra Sango, tirándose al suelo con ella debajo, inmovilizándola.

-¡Suéltame! -chillaba Sango, encolerizada.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a Inuyasha! ¡JAMÁS! -gritó Kagome, como una gata salvaje.

Inuyasha oyó con asombro las palabras de la miko. Por el rabillo del ojo advirtió las intenciones de Kaede de disparar una flecha contra Kagome, pero él fue más rápido, y antes de que soltara siquiera la cuerda, él, de un ágil movimiento, ya tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos y había comenzado a correr entre la espesura del bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de éste.

Corrió y corrió hasta ya no notar el aroma de las dos mujeres. Habían llegado a una zona muy frondosa y profunda del bosque, en la que apenas entraba la luz de la luna entre las hojas. Mientras corría, oyó como Kagome sollozaba tímidamente contra su nuca. Eso lo asustó, así que paró de un frenazo. Con mucha delicadeza la dejó en el suelo, y vio como ella misma se tapaba la cara y comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó alarmado, volteándose para verla.

-S-sango... Ella nunca ha intentado agredirme, y yo jamás había tenido que lanzarme así sobre ella... y menos por un hombre -dijo entre sollozos.

Inuyasha la miró apenado.

-Pero no llores por eso, tonta, no ha sido tu culpa -intentó animarla, acariciándole la cabeza como si se tratara de una niña.

-¡Por supuesto que no es mi culpa! -le aspetó de repente, asustándolo- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡No sé que es lo que les han hecho, pero de seguro que lo has causado tú! -reprochó, a la defensiva.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa? -preguntó atónito- ¿Y qué he hecho yo ahora? -gritó enfadado, posando sus brazos sobre su cintura, en forma de jarra.

-No lo sé, pero como siempre ¡tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que nos pasa! -chilló, si pensar lo que decía.

-¿A sí? Yo soy el culpable de todo, ¿no? -reprochó- ¿Y quién es el que está siempre ahí para salvarte, eh? -le recordó, dando un paso hacia ella, intentando intimidarla.

Kagome se volteó para darle la espalda, doblando los brazos sobre su pecho. E Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Sus sensible orejitas escucharon un silbido extraño, y a los pocos segundos notó una leve presión en la punta de su nariz. Estampó su mano contra ésta, aplastando así al viejo Miyoga.

-¡Miyoga! -exclamó, sorprendida de verlo- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Como siempre, huiste -le reprochó Inuyasha.

-¡Es normal! Os vi luchando contra aquella bruja, y cuando os echó aquel maleficio... -alegó alegremente, lanzándose al cuello de hanyou para seguir chupándole sangre.

-¿Maleficio? -preguntaron ambos muchachos al unísono- ¿De qué maleficio hablas? -prosiguió Kagome.

-Si ¿no lo recordáis? Aquella maldición que aquella bruja os echó antes de morir gracias al ataque de Colmillo de acero...

**Flash Back**

_-Me estás tocando demasiado las narices, bruja de pacotilla ¡Muere de una vez! -bramó Inuyasha, al tiempo que blandía a Tessaiga, lanzando la herida del viento contra el cuerpo de la bruja._

Antes de que el ataque la alcanzara, ésta logró lanzarle un conjuro en una lengua extraña que Inuyasha no entendió.

-Mediocre hanyou... Ahora estás maldito... Tu corazón es demasiado vulnerable...

Inuyasha, antes de la explosión, ya había agarrado a Kagome y había huido lejos para que ella no saliera herida.

-Desde ahora, todas las mujeres que se crucen en tu camino se volverán locas por ti... -una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro moribundo- A excepción de... de... -pero su último suspiro se escapó antes de pronunciar la última palabra, volando al viento junto a sus cenizas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿¡A excepción de quién! -exclamaron los dos muchachos.

-¡No lo sé! -se defendió la pulga, escondiéndose en la nuca de Kagome.

El silencio se hizo presente, y con él una tensión que se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo. Kagome, metida en sus pensamientos, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, acomodándose en el suelo, e Inuyasha la imitó sentándose en el suelo con su típica posición de indio, con la espalda recta, las manos dentro de sus mangas y el ceño fruncido. Miyoga también estuvo pensando en el tema, estuvo pensando en esa bruja... Y si no recordaba mal...

-¡Ya sé! -anunció, saltando de hombro de Kagome hacia sus manos. Cuando vio que ambos muchachos lo miraban expectantes, comenzó a hablar:- Esa bruja tiene un hermana, ¡podemos ir a preguntarle a ella!

-¡Buena idea! -de un salto, Inuyasha se puso de pie- ¿Dónde está la hermana?

Dando unos graciosos saltitos, Miyoga se situó en el hombro del hanyou.

-Pues, si no recuerdo mal, vive en este bosque.

-Pues venga, ¡no hay tiempo que perder! -anunció Kagome, levantándose y comenzando a correr.

-¡Espera Kagome!

Después de haber recorrido varias veces el, por lo visto, enorme bosque, llegaron ante una pequeña casita, en el interior de la cual había luz. Un delicioso olor a comida salía de esa casa, e hizo rugir las tripas de los presentes. Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron unos segundos -el enfado ya se les había olvidado- y ambos se acercaron a la casucha.

-¿Hola? -habló Kagome, alzando la voz.

-¿Quienes sois? -preguntó alguien tras ellos, presencia de la cual Inuyasha no se había percatado.

Al voltearse los tres, se quedaron horrorizados al ver la bruja de la mañana.

-¡Se supone que tú estás muerta! -gritó Inuyasha, desenvainando a Tessaiga y posicionándose delante de Kagome, en posición de ataque.

-Guarda esa espada, híbrido, me estás confundiendo con mi hermana gemela -dijo la bruja en tono frío.

Inuyasha tragó duro, y a regañadientes guardó sus espada en la vaina. Kagome se apartó de la espalda de Inuyasha para posicionarse delante de él y hablar ella en representación del grupo.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda -dijo con una voz dulce y lastimera-. Tu hermana lanzó una maldición sobre mi amigo, y necesitamos deshacerlo cuanto antes. Por favor, ayúdanos -rogó.

La bruja los miró altiva y dura, durante unos segundos, y luego con un leve gesto de cabeza les indicó que entraran dentro de la casa. La cabaña, que por fuera parecía de lo más simple, por dentro estaba toda cubierta de madera, con una pequeña estantería llena de libros y botes con líquidos extraños, y en el centro del habitáculo, una cazuela con algo hirviendo dentro. La bruja los hizo sentarse alrededor del fuego y los interrogó.

-Así que mi hermana te lanzó ese hechizo... Un momento -la bruja se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la estantería.

-Oiga, ¿y cómo es que usted no se siente atraída por él? -preguntó Kagome.

Sin contestar a la pregunta de Kagome, la bruja cogió un libro, rebuscó entre unas cuantas páginas y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, lo leyó con atención. Los demás oyeron como leía en voz baja algo inteligible, cerraba el libro y volvía a sentarse con ellos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Inuyasha, impaciente.

-Bueno... Se ve a simple vista que tú tienes un corazón muy vulnerable, tanto que mi hermana, que es muy rencorosa, lo vio enseguida y por eso te lanzó esa maldición.

-Se un poco más explícita, por favor -murmuró Inuyasha, apretando la mandíbula y los puños.

-El hechizo hace que todas las mujeres que se crucen en tu camino, se vuelvan locas por ti a excepción de la que tú realmente amas.

-¿Y usted? -insistió Kagome.

-A mi no me afecta porque soy una bruja, ese tipo de hechizos sólo afectan a las humanas y a las youkais que no tienen ningún de poder mágico-esotérico -contestó un poco a regañadientes.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer para deshacer el conjuro? -preguntó Kagome, impaciente.

La bruja hizo una larga pausa, en la que tuvo a todos en vilo.

-Encontrar a esa chica.

Silencio sepulcral. Un silencio espeso inundó la estancia. Y de repente, Kagome agarró la manga del aori de Inuyasha, queriendo arrastrarlo hacia afuera.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó éste.

-A buscar a Kikyo, ¿tú que crees?

Esas palabras dejaron mudo al chico.

-Espera -gritó la bruja antes de que ambos salieran- No es tan sencillo. No sólo tienes que encontrarla -hizo una pausa de unos segundo para ver como ellos volvían a centrar su atención en ella y la miraban expectantes-. Cuando la encuentres, tienes que confesarle tus sentimientos y...

* * *

**Bueeeno, aquí os traigo la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia. Espero que os haya gustado, porque yo lo disfruté de lo lindo al escribirla =)**

**Gracias a todas las que habéis comentado: ****setsuna17, SLIKNOT, ana karen, Maka Higurashi, Silvemy89, Angy Roose, Ceeleste, whitemiko5 y Yuukii.**** Gracias de verdad por apoyarme, y a algunas por seguir apoyándome en otra de mis historias. Amo vuestro apoyo, es la mejor recompensa que me podéis dar por este pequeño entretenimiento que puedo daros. **

**Con esto, se despide una fiel servidora:**

_**Dark priinCess**_

**PD: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! ^-^**_  
_


	3. Capítulo 3

"¡Lo que me faltaba por oír!" se gritaba mentalmente Kagome, subida a la espalda de Inuyasha. "Soy estúpida, tendría que haberme negado a acompañarlo, pero como siempre, cuando él pone esa cara de perrito abandonado, acabo cediendo y haciendo lo que él quiere!" refunfuñó internamente, acomodando su rostro en la espalda masculina. Debía admitir que por mucho que le fastidiara tener que volver a ver la misma escena, no podía, no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad para separarse de Inuyasha. Si él se tiraba, ella se tiraba. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si hiciera falta sólo por estar siempre con él.

-Tranquila señorita Kagome, yo me quedaré contigo mientras Inuyasha está con Kikyo -comentó Miyoga al ver la mirada triste de ella chica.

-Gracias Miyoga -agradeció. Al menos no se quedaría sola. Se quedaría apartada de la escena y cuando todo terminara, volverían juntos al pueblo. Todo fuera por la salud de todas las mujeres.

Al oír las palabras de la pulga, Inuyasha se puso a pensar. No era justo tener que obligar a Kagome a ver una escena que ella no soportaba, y que ya aborrecía después de verla tantas veces. No quería hacerle más daño a esa niña que siempre había estado con él, que nunca lo había dejado sólo, que lo había cuidado y que había llorado y luchado por él. Kagome era... la persona más especial que él nunca había conocido, y no quería verla sufrir por su culpa.

Así que, cuando ya quedaba poco para alcanzar a Kikyo, paró de repente y bajó bruscamente a Kagome de su espalda, la cual, conociendo las intenciones del chico, no rechistó y se quedó en el suelo, viéndolo marchar con la mirada triste.

-Lo siento, Kagome... -murmuró al viento.

* * *

-¿Por qué le has seguido, Kagome? -preguntó en un susurro la pulga, sobre hombro de la chica.

-Porque soy estúpida y masoquista por todo los lados -murmuró ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco, acomodándose tras unos matorrales.

En cuanto Inuyasha la había dejado en el suelo, tardó unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta de que no quería quedarse allí sola, como una idiota, con el corazón en un puño preocupada por lo que pudiese pasar con ellos. Se arrepentía y no se arrepentía de su decisión. Como ya había dicho, no estaba dispuesta a esperarle allí como una tonta, pero viniendo a ver la escenita de amor... Lo único que lograría era ponerse más triste. Pero al menos así se entretenía. Y si la cosa se ponía demasiado ardua, siempre podría recurrir a su socorrido mecanismo de mandarlo a comer tierra.

Desde donde estaba situada, podía ver perfectamente a Inuyasha, que se acercaba lenta y cautelosamente hacia el árbol en el que estaba recostada Kikyo, la cual parecía dormir. "Es tan condenadamente bella" pensaba Kagome, dolida. Era normal que Inuyasha la amara, siendo tan hermosa. Su rostro denotaba paz y serenidad, pese a la debilidad y al material del que estaba hecho su cuerpo. Parecía un ángel...

-Kikyo -la llamó suavemente Inuyasha.

Al instante, los ojos de la miko no-muerta se abrieron y miraron fijamente al hanyou, sin ningún tipo de sorpresa.

-Inuyasha... -susurró con un leve tono de alegría y esperanza en su voz- Me alegro de verte -murmuró suavemente, reincorporándose sobre el tronco y levantándose muy despacio, haciéndole ver a Inuyasha que la tarea le estaba costando.

Y esa acción provocó en Inuyasha la reacción que ella quería: él se acercó a ayudarla, agarrándola de la cintura. Una vez los dos estuvieron de pie, Inuyasha, con la mano en su cintura, y ella, con cara de carnero degollado -y notando perfectamente la presencia de una espectadora con ellos-, Inuyasha procedió a comenzar con su cometido.

-Kikyo, verás, yo...

-No digas nada -lo interrumpió, acercándose rápidamente a su rostro, uniendo sus labios.

Kagome se quedó helada tras el matorral.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil, mirando con sorpresa a Kikyo.

La no-muerta comenzó a mover suavemente sus labios sobre los del hanyou, y quizá ya fue por costumbre, pero Inuyasha comenzó a corresponder a las caricias que le proporcionaban esos fríos labios. Notó como Kikyo recorría su torso con sus pequeñas manos hasta llegar a sus hombros y colgarse de ahí.

Una sensación lo alarmó. Notó que... No sentía nada. Nada de nada. Ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo besaba en los labios, pero él no sentía nada especial, no sentía ningún cosquilleo en el estómago, ni sentía vértigo, ni nervios, ni sudor, ni la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas... Nada. Al menos nada comparado con lo que había sentido unos días atrás.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba atardeciendo, y Kagome se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que conducían al templo, unos metros por encima de la cabaña de Kaede. Inuyasha, tumbado en el tejado de la casucha, observaba embelesado la belleza del panorama. La luz anaranjada bañaba la piel de la chica, haciendo brillar y resaltar más su oscura melena, que caía ondulada sobre sus hombros. Sus manos sostenían su rostro, y sus codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas, y ella observaba maravillada la puesta de sol. _

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, y de un salto se situó junto a ella. Pero Kagome estaba tan absorta contemplando aquella maravilla de la naturaleza que ni se percató de su presencia. Y él pudo deleitarse de la imagen de ella, de su perfil simétrico.

Por fin Kagome notó su presencia, y se volteó para mirarlo, sonriéndole con dulzura. Inuyasha sintió una sacudida en su interior al ver esa sonrisa dedicada única y exclusivamente a él. Sin saber cómo, su rostro se fue acercando al de la chica, muy lentamente. A ella se le borró esa expresión dulce de su rostro y miró con expectación al chico.

_Inuyasha no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo y su ego se estaban debatiendo duramente. Su cuerpo no obedecía y cada vez se acercaba más al de Kagome. Mientras, su ego le gritaba que se apartara inmediatamente de ella si no quería hacer el ridículo. _

Sentía unos retortijones extraños en su vientre, y una sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago. Sus manos sudaban, y... ¡estaba temblando! Además, podía notar un intenso calor en sus mejillas, una acumulación de sangre en aquella zona de su cara.

_-Inu... Yasha... -murmuró suavemente Kagome, haciendo enloquecer al muchacho con ese simple suspiro. _

Sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca, la atmósfera era perfecta para el momento, los cálidos rayos del sol los estaban bañado, sus ojos se cerraban más con cada milímetro menos de cercanía, podían notar el aliento de los otro chocar contra sus rostros y...

Un estruendoso sonido los hizo pegar un bote. Se separaron de repente y miraron hacia el pueblo, de donde oyeron un horrible grito.

**Fin del Flas Back**

Por unos segundos, durante el beso, miró a Kikyo, y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a Kagome entre sus brazos. Alarmado, apartó delicadamente a Kikyo de sus labios y la abrazó, obligándola a esconder el rostro en su pecho para que no viera su ceño fruncido.

"¿Pero qué demonios...?" pensaba, atónito.

-Inuyasha... -murmuraba Kikyo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y acomodándose en su pecho.

El hanyou se dio cuenta que ya había cumplido con la mitad de su cometido. Ahora faltaba el primer paso que le había dicho la bruja: declararse.

-Kikyo... Estoy... Yo estoy... -su orgullo no le permitía dejar salir esa palabras de entre sus labios. Su ego masculino le impedía decir esas simples palabras que lo salvarían del acoso sexual de todas las mujeres. Pero aún sabiendo que tenía que quitarse esa maldición de encima, no había huevos a pronunciar las malditas palabras.

-¿Si?

-Yo... estoy enamorado... -tragó duro- De ti -sí, lo había logrado.

Kagome ya no quiso seguir viendo más. Si hacer el menor ruido, se levantó y y comenzó a alejarse de los matorrales y de aquella desagradable escena. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos contra su voluntad.

* * *

Algo fallaba. Algo no iba bien. Al decir esas palabras y sentirse avergonzado de decirlas por culpa de su orgullo, no había sentido nada. De nuevo. Sí, se había declarado a Kikyo, pero sentía como si esas palabras se las hubiese confesado a un árbol. No sentía en su interior nada que denotase ilusión o nerviosismo. Nada.

Kikyo volvió a besarle. ¿Ya sabéis lo que sintió, no? Nada. Y para colmo, a su nariz llegó un salado olor a lágrimas.

Kagome...

Ahora sí, ahora sí que su corazón comenzó a bombear, fuertemente además.

Apartó a Kikyo con delicadeza, despidiéndose de ella con un simple y frío "Hasta pronto" y salió corriendo a buscar a Kagome al lugar en el que la había dejado. Ahora todo estaría bien. Ya había cumplido con su prometido, había hablado con Kikyo y había habido ese acercamiento íntimo, ahora ya podrían volver al pueblo sin miedo a que las mujeres se volvieran a abalanzar sobre él.

Kagome estaba justo en el mismo lugar dónde la había dejado. Reposaba el mentón sobre sus rodillas y observaba con ojos vidriosos la luna.

-Kagome -la llamó suavemente. Ella reaccionó enseguida, girando bruscamente el cuello para mirarlo. Se levantó de un salto, y mientras lo hacía se secaba las pocas lágrimas que quedaban sobre sus mejillas.

-Volvamos -dijo ella suavemente, con dulzura, pese a que en su alma sólo había amargura, y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la aldea.

Inuyasha se posicionó junto a la muchacha, caminando despacio, y estuvieron en completo y sepulcral silencio durante varios minutos de marcha. Él no soportaba estar así, ese silencio lo incomodaba tanto. Además, Kagome estaba extraña. Aún no entendía porqué estaba llorando cuando la encontró y por qué había reaccionado de esa forma tan dulce al verlo llegar y saber que la había pillado llorando.

-Kagome -la llamó, con un gran deje de curiosidad en su voz- ¿Por qué... llorabas? -preguntó delicadamente.

La miko tardó en contestar.

-Por nada -dijo secamente, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Kagome, no es posible que lloraras por nada. Te encontré llorando y quiero saber por qué.

Kagome se paró en seco. De un rápido movimiento volteó para encararlo con un gesto en jarra, y le contestó de forma arisca:

-¡Por nada, idiota! ¡Y no insistas!

Más claro, el agua.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido, y vio como ella volvía a girar sobre sus pies para continuar la marcha. No. Eso no iba a quedar así.

Por otro lado, Kagome se debatía interiormente. Ella sabía que en breves segundos, él volvería a insistir.

-¿Se puede saber qué he hecho ahora? -preguntó cansado.

¿Veis? Ella sabía perfectamente que él no pararía hasta saber qué era lo que le pasaba, pero ¿qué decirle? ¿Que se siente herida después de ver esa escena? No podía. Se suponía que ella no los había visto. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. El amor es realmente idiota; ella por él y él por otra.

¿Qué excusa inventar?

-Nada -tajó- Es sólo que... -dudó unos segundo en los que a su mente acudía alguna idea- Me duele la tripa, por eso estaba llorando.

"Bravo Kagome. Tu arte para mentir es maravilloso." ironizó para sus adentros.

Pero Inuyasha, como un tonto, se lo creyó. No estaba muy convencido, pero se lo creyó.

Continuaron caminando y caminando en la espesura de la noche. El silencio que había entre ellos era demasiado incómodo para ambos, pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el hielo. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

En medio de toda aquella oscuridad, Kagome tropezó, torciéndose el tobillo y pegando un grito mientras caía al suelo. Inuyasha, tan metido en sus pensamientos, no llegó a reaccionar a tiempo para poder agarrarla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta, la vio tirada en el suelo echa un ovillo amarrándose el tobillo y apretando la mandíbula para no gritar.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó- ¿Kagome, estás bien? -corrió a agacharse para socorrerla.

-¿No se ve? -dijo sarcástida, reincorporándose y estirando el tobillo para vérselo.

Inuyasha la miró resentido. Sin preguntarle ni nada le quitó el zapato y el calcetín, y sus manos frías agarraron delicadamente el tobillo para examinarlo. Kagome se quejó al sentir un dolor punzante con su tacto.

-Se está inflamando -observó. Sin previo aviso agarró a Kagome en brazos y en tres o cuatro saltos llegaron al río más cercano. Aterrizaron sobre una enorme roca, en el bordillo de la cual sentó a Kagome y la obligó a meter el tobillo en el agua, que estaba helada- Quizá te duela un poco.

Kagome exhaló bruscamente al notar el helor del agua sobre la zona dañada. ¡Joder que si dolía! Intentó tragarse todos lo gritos y los improperios que querían salir de su garganta al darse cuenta de que todo aquello, Inuyasha, lo estaba haciendo por su bien.

Para intentar evitar soltar ninguna palabra malsonante respiró profundo, apoyó su peso en sus manos, las cuales posó junto a sus caderas y lanzó el cuello hacia atrás. Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella, sin tocar el agua, y se quedó en silencio observándola, escudriñándola mejor dicho.

Se fijo en su perfil simétrico. Igual que durante aquella puesta de sol. Sólo que la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto más azulado y tétrico, pero mucho más hermoso y surrealista. La nariz recta, los ojos cerrados en un gesto de tranquilidad; sus labios entreabiertos, de los cuales salía el vaho producido por el frío; su cuello, largo y níveo; su cabello negro, lacio y largo que caía como una cascada por su espalda, y algunos que mechones se escapaban, rebeldes, por sus hombros cayendo sobre su pecho...

Se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos, y cerrando los ojos fuertemente y sacudiendo la cabeza, intentó sacarse esas ideas de la mente, recordando algo que quería reprocharle a Kagome.

-¿Cuando vas a retirar lo que has dicho antes? -le preguntó, mirándola con rencor.

-¿El qué? -murmuró, sin mover ni un músculo.

-Lo de que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que nos pasa.

Ahí Kagome abrió los ojos con asombro. Bajó la cabeza y la ladeó levemente para mirarlo de soslayo con una ceja alzada.

-Nunca -murmuró fríamente, volviendo a mirar al frente.

Inuyasha la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué?

Kagome no contestó, simplemente volvió a la posición relajada del principio y lo ignoró.

-Sabes que no es cierto, Kagome -gruñó.

-Siempre que nos metemos en problemas es por culpa de tu grosería y de tu impaciencia, como pasó con esa bruja.

Inuyasha la miró apretando los puños y la mandíbula.

-También por la tuya muchas veces nos hemos metido en problemas -contraatacó él- Eres una temeraria y una chafardera.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella atónita, mirándolo divertida- Eso es mentira.

-No lo es -dijo totalmente serio.

-Sí lo es -ella comenzó a ponerse seria al ver que él estaba hablando en serio.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡Ya, Inuyasha! -chilló, haciéndole ver lo harta que estaba- ¡SIÉN...!

Pero Inuyasha ya se esperaba esa reacción, y no iba a permitirle que lo mandara al suelo. Así que de un rápido movimiento la agarró de una muñeca, la zarandeó para que perdiera el equilibrio y luego la tumbó en el suelo, posicionándose él encima.

Kagome, al mirar hacia arriba, se esperaba encontrar una sonrisa burlona por parte del chico, pero se encontró una mirada retadora y encendida. Y, al mismo tiempo, encontraba esa mirada tremendamente seductora. Poco a poco se situó mejor sobre ella, colocando sus rodillas junto a los muslos de ella y amarrando sus muñecas junto a su cabeza.

La imagen de Kagome bajo él, con esa mirada entre sorprendida, retadora y temerosa, era realmente perturbadora para Inuyasha.

-Atrévete a mandarme al suelo... -musitó, sin ningún tipo de diversión en su voz.

Kagome tragó duro. Era como aquella tarde, viendo el atardecer...

-Inu... Yasha... -susurró.

El muchacho se volvió loco al oír su nombre susurrado de esa manera, otra vez.

Y Kagome veía como él, poco a poco, se iba acercando a ella. A sus labios, mejor dicho. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, pudieron observar como él miraba fijamente sus labios, con deseo y hambre, y que, conforme se acercaba, los ojos se le cerraban despacio...

Kagome volvió a tragar duro, cerrando ella también los ojos, comenzando a hacerse a la idea de que él la iba a besar...

**

* * *

**

¿Qué? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Os he dejado con las ganas ¿verdad? Muahahaha, ya me conocéis (algunas), yo soy así =D

Y bueno, este capítulo has sido más de relax, más de confesiones y menos gracioso... Pero, en algún momento, siempre tenemos que ponernos serios, ¿o no? Aii... Kagome, no sabes lo que te espera.

Muchísimas gracias a: paola, kamira-chan, Lollipoop, setsuna17, MRS Taisho-Potter, hekate ama, RefiraM, dana-sakura kagome, Angelita88, Luciitah. ¡Os quiero! *-*

**Sólo una cosa más. El próximo capítulo... es el último ^-^ Se acerca el desenlace de esta corta y divertida historia. ¡Un besito!**

**Se despide una fiel servidora: **_**Dark priinCess**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Ejem... -se escuchó un carraspeo proveniente de la melena de Kagome- Lamento interrumpir la escenita, chicos, pero alguien se acerca -dijo la voz del anciano Miyoga.

Inuyasha y Kagome abrieron los ojos de repente, y se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, sorprendidos. Inuyasha se levantó sobre sus rodillas y Kagome se reincorporó sobre sus codos, quedando en una postura bastante comprometedora. Pero eso no fue lo que más les importó. Aún estaban consternados porque lo que casi acababa de suceder. Inuyasha se serenó y agudizó el oído, corroborando, como había dicho la pulga, que alguien se acercaba. Podía oír los crujidos de la hierba bajo los pies de dicho individuo.

Se levantó completamente y ayudó a Kagome a hacerlo también, la cual se ocupó de ponerse de nuevo su calzado. Los pasos cada vez se oían más nítidamente, pudiéndolos oír incluso Kagome. Provenían del bosque que tenía justo al lado. Aguardaron expectantes a que los pasos llegaran junto a ellos, y entre los árboles apareció un anciano.

-¿Os habéis perdido, muchachos?

Segundos de silencio.

-No exactamente -contestó Kagome, dubitativa.

Inuyasha, desconfiado como el que más, se situó frente a ella en gesto de protección.

-Podéis quedaros en mi pueblo si el vuestro se encuentra lejos, el mío está muy cerca -ofreció, sonriendo hospitalariamente.

Ambos muchachos se miraron durante unos segundos, y decidieron hacer caso al hombre. Después de hablarlo, pensaron que lo mejor sería descansar en un pueblo cercano y ya mañana volverían tranquilamente a la aldea de Kaede.

Separados por un metro de distancia, ambos muchachos siguieron al anciano hasta la aldea más cercana. A Kagome le costaba andar, y cojeaba, e Inuyasha insistió en cogerla en brazos más de una vez, pero ella se negó completamente. Aún notaba su corazón bombear como loco después del momento en la roca. Si no llega a ser por Miyoga, ¡se hubiesen besado!

Al llegar a la aldea vieron que, pese a ser de noche, había mucha vida en la calle. Estaban de fiesta, y en el centro del pueblo había una gran fogata, al rededor de la cual se encontraba mucha gente de la aldea. Inuyasha se acercó a ella para no perderla de vista ni un segundo, y junto al hombre, se acercaron a la fogata. Pero volvió a pasar lo mismo que en la mañana... Todas las mujeres clavaron su vista en Inuyasha, y algunas incluso se acercaron para coquetearle. Hasta que llegó el momento en que todas comenzaron a pelear por acercarse a él.

Esto los había pillado completamente por sorpresa. A ambos. Inuyasha ya había hablado con Kikyo, ¡se supone que esto ya no debe estar pasando!

-¿Por qué? -murmuró Kagome débilmente. Dejándose caer al suelo.

Inuyasha la agarró en brazos y comenzó a correr de vuelta al río.

* * *

-No lo entiendo -murmuró Inuyasha, dando vueltas de un lado al otro frente al árbol en el que había recostado a Kagome.

-Esto no es normal, ¡tú ya te declaraste a Kikyo y ella te besó! ¿¡Por qué no se rompió la maldición!

Inuyasha le daba la razón. Pero luego comenzó a pensar detenidamente las palabras de ella...

-Bueno, quizá es que Kikyo no es la mujer a la que realmente ama el señorito Inuyasha -comentó Miyoga desde la clavícula de Kagome.

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre ellos, de nuevo. Miyoga, que ya estaba contento con lo que había soltado, aprovechó el momento para huir, dejando solos a los dos muchachos.

-Kagome... ¿tú cómo sabes... que fue Kikyo quien me besó? -preguntó varios minutos más tarde.

Kagome alzó el rostro para mirarlo sorprendida. La había pillado. Y en respuesta no se le ocurrió otra cosa que bajar la mirada y esconderla bajo su flequillo. Esa fue la contestación más clara para él.

-Nos viste... -y no fue una pregunta.

Kagome asintió tímidamente.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a ella hasta sentarse justo delante.

-Si te dejé sola un poco antes fue porque no quería que volvieras a ver esa escena de nuevo, después de ver como reaccionaste las veces anteriores. Te duele vernos juntos, y no quiero hacerte daño -no supo de donde salió tanta sinceridad, pero, simplemente, salió.

Kagome lo miró boquiabierta. Nunca en su vida había visto a Inuyasha expresándose de esa forma tan sincera y poco orgullosa. Pero al saber que había sido descubierta, no pudo seguir mirándolo a la cara, se moría de la vergüenza. Así que giró el rostro. Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente. Se sentó junto a ella y, agarrándola de mentón, la obligó a mirarlo al rostro. Kagome, tozuda como una mula, cerró los ojos para no verlo.

-Mírame -ordenó-, por favor -pidió después, y cuando consiguió que ella lo viera, habló de nuevo:-. Creo que ya sé porqué no se ha roto aún la maldición -vio como ella lo miraba interrogante-. Miyoga ha planteado la posibilidad de que Kikyo no sea la mujer a la que realmente amo. Y creo que está en lo cierto.

Kagome pegó un bote hacia atrás del susto.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó él, acercándose a ella.

-Tú... ¿sabes la barbaridad que acabas de decir? -preguntó, mirándolo atónita.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio. Sí, después de todo, sonaba muy descabellado decir que quizá ya no amaba a Kikyo.

-Cuando Kikyo me besó... No sentí nada -Inuyasha había eliminado de si cualquier resquicio de vergüenza. Ahora veía en Kagome a una persona en la que podía confiar, a la que le podía explicar sus pensamientos y sus sospechas libremente, sin miedos- Me besó y me rodeó como antaño lo hacía... Pero no sentí nada. No me puse nervioso, ni sentí ningún cosquilleo en el estómago ni nada de nada.

Kagome lo observó ausente durante unos minutos, y poco a poco se fue acercando a él.

-¿Tú has sentido alguna vez esas sensaciones? -preguntó pausadamente- ¿Sabes... lo que significa sentir eso?-a voz le temblaba.

El chico se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

-Dicen que sentir eso es estar enamorado -comentó- Y sí... -un enorme sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas- lo he sentido.

-¿Y con quien lo notaste? -preguntó ansiosa por saber ya quien era la dichosa mujer que podía romper ese maldito hechizo.

Pero Inuyasha no contestó, simplemente la agarró de los hombros y la empujó contra si, para encerrarla entre sus brazos. Kagome no supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó petrificada entre los brazos de Inuyasha, que la apretujaban delicadamente contra su pecho, en un gesto muy tierno que le hizo temblar las piernas. Poco a poco fue analizando lo sucedido, y se fue acostumbrando a la situación, así que, con sus rodillas, gateó hasta rozar las de Inuyasha y quedar completamente pegados. Y después, sus manos, se posaron en la espalda masculina, dándole a entender a Inuyasha que estaba correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Hace unos días -comenzó-, cuando estuvimos en la escalera del templo, al atardecer, sentí eso. Hace un rato -continuó-, en la roca del río, también lo he sentido... -hizo una pausa para hundir su nariz en la melena azabache- Cuando estuve con Kikyo no sentí absolutamente nada, excepto sorpresa -explicó-, y cuando olí tus lágrimas, fue cuando reaccioné -finalizó, separándose de ella para poder observar su rostro plagado de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Kagome no podía verlo al rostro, definitivamente. Se iba a morir de la vergüenza. Así que al apartarse de él, giró el rostro. Inuyasha, por su lado, suspiró pesadamente al verla reaccionar así. Se la quedó viendo con los hombros caídos, abatido, y estuvo varios minutos pensando qué decir.

-Kagome -la llamó, y al ver que ella no volteaba el rostro, pese a haberlo oído, la agarró de ambas mejillas para obligarla a girar la cabeza- Creo... creo... -genial, ahora que había decidido sincerarse y que llevaba un buen rato soltando prenda, el ego hacía acto de aparición- Que yo...

Kagome lo miraba sorprendida y expectante. "Dilo, por favor, dilo" rogaba interiormente. Si Inuyasha se le declaraba...

-Creo que yo... -logró repetir de una sola vez- me he enamorado de ti -soltó al final, viendo como los ojos de ella se abrían a más no poder.

Y sin previo aviso, se acercó a sus labios de un rápido movimiento, y los poseyó con delicadeza, ternura y pasión. Ese gesto pilló completamente desprevenida a la miko, que durante unos instante no supo qué tenía que hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de cual era la realidad, de lo que realmente estaba pasando, y no pudo por más que corresponder con vehemencia a las caricias que le proporcionaban los labios de su querido hanyou.

Las manos de ella no tardaron nada en enrollarse alrededor del cuello masculino, e Inuyasha soltó las mejillas de la chica para posar las manos en la cintura femenina, creando la unión perfecta.

Los dos sintieron en su interior los síntomas propios del enamoramiento. Mariposas en la tripa, vértigo en la boca del estómago, nerviosismo y un caluroso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ambos andaban por las nubes entre los brazos del otro.

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol incidieron directamente sobre sus ojos, se obligó a abrirlos, muy lentamente, acostumbrándose a la radiante claridad después de la densa oscuridad. Notó el calor de una tela sobre su piel, y el calidez de un cuerpo fornido junto al suyo, que la rodeaba dulcemente. A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Inuyasha se le declaró, se besaron, a ella le entró frío así que Inuyasha encendió una fogata, siguieron besándose y hablando hasta altas horas de la noche, y después ella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Tal y como ahora despertaba.

-Buenos días -murmuró Inuyasha, con voz ronca.

Kagome alzó el rostro desde su pecho y lo observó con una tímida sonrisa. Y le sorprendió ver que él le contestó el gesto con otra sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa jamás vista en los labios de Inuyasha. Y no pudo reprimirse. Se acercó a él para besarle suavemente los labios.

-Quiero verte sonreír así más a menudo. Adoro esa sonrisa que acabas de dedicarme -admitió- Te hace ver tan... sexy -comentó, mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo pícaramente.

Inuyasha los hizo reincorporar y la atrapó de la cintura para besarla apasionadamente.

-Tenemos que volver -anunció sin despegar del todo sus labios de los de la chica.

Kagome separó sus labios y escondió el rostro en el pecho masculino.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si no funciona? -preguntó ella, temerosa.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Y si cuando volvamos Sango sigue loca por ti?

Inuyasha sonrió y la agarró de las mejillas para poder verla bien.

-Eso no va a pasar, tonta -aseguró-. Te amo, y ahora estoy más seguro que nunca. Y tú también me amas, y ayer noche te di más besos de los que pedía el remedio -dijo dándole un pequeño beso- Te aseguro que ya no habrá ninguna mujer más persiguiéndome, yo soy tuyo -la abrazó fuertemente- y tú eres _mía _-concluyó.

Después de otra prolongada sesión de besos, Kagome se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y sin mucha prisa se dirigieron de nuevo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede -parando más de una vez bajo un árbol para poder continuar una vez tras otra con sus ansiados besos.

Al llegar allí y entrar a la cabaña, Kagome se aferró aún más a la espalda de Inuyasha, que no la soltó, aún sabiendo que esta vez no tendrían que salir corriendo.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Kagome? -oyeron la voz de Sango llamarlos.

La exterminadora se levantó de repente y se acercó a ellos de una forma demasiado peligrosa. Inuyasha se preparó, decepcionado, para salir pitando de nuevo. Pero Sango lo frenó con unas palabras.

-Lo siento.

-Y yo también lo siento -oyeron tras ellos la voz de la anciana Kaede, que entraba por la puerta de la cabaña.

-Ayer por la noche caímos desmayadas, y al despertarnos, Miroku nos explicó todo lo que habíamos hecho -aclaró Sango- ¿Podéis explicarnos vosotros que es lo que ha pasado?

-Bueno, pues... -comenzó Inuyasha.

-Es una larga historia... -le ayudó Kagome.

Ambos les explicaron lo justo y necesario -mientras Kaede curaba el tobillo herido de Kagome-. Le hablaron de la bruja, de la maldición, de la hermana gemela de la bruja, del remedio para terminar con la maldición... Pero cuando llegó el momento de hablar sobre cómo había concluído la maldición... Fue muy vergonzoso. Demasiado embarazoso para él y ella.

Pero Kaede los felicitó, y Sango se alegró.

-Compañero, explícanos con detalle como fue -pidió alegremente Miroku, situándose junto a Inuyasha y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Miroku... ¡Siéntate! -gritó Sango. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Inuyasha, que ya se esperaba terminar en el suelo. Pero no fue así. Por otro lado, Miroku quedó congelado, y como un perro obediente, se sentó junto a Sango.

-Por fin todo ha vuelto a la normalidad -murmuró Shippo, sentándose sobre el regazo de Kagome y abrazándola.

* * *

Kagome estaba estirada en el pasto frente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede con el tobillo envuelto en unas cuantas vendas. La inclinación del terreno le dejaba ver perfectamente como el Sol se escondía, tras las montañas más lejanas, permitiéndole observar uno de los fenómenos naturales más hermosos del planeta. Aquella mezcla de colores, con todas las gamas posibles, la calidez del momento, el ambiente mágico... El atardecer era para ella un momento único y especial.

Y aún lo sería más si Inuyasha estuviera junto a ella.

Y como si el hanyou hubiese leído su mente, apareció enseguida a su vera, sentándose para observar aquel maravilloso paisaje.

Kagome se reincorporó, apoyando su peso sobre sus manos, la cuales situó junto a sus caderas, y miró por unos segundo a Inuyasha, sonriéndole de forma dulce. A la mente de Inuyasha acudieron los recuerdos de aquel atardecer, unos días atrás, en el que había estado a punto de besarla absorto por su belleza.

Se acercó mucho a ella, tanto que su aliento chocaba contra el rostro de la muchacha. Rozó los labios femeninos sin llegar a besarlos, y tanteó el terreno, queriéndola torturar con su cercanía pero sin llegar a complacerla. Kagome lo buscaba desesperadamente, queriendo besarlo ya. Pero Inuyasha le acarició la nariz con la suya propia, y pidió algo.

-Di mi nombre -dijo-. Di mi nombre tal y cómo lo hiciste aquel atardecer, tal y como lo hiciste en el río... -especificó.

Kagome se dejó llevar. Solo quería sentir sus labios, así que sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, cumplió el deseo que él le pedía.

-Bésame ya -ordenó- Inu... Yasha... -susurró seguidamente, haciendo que ese susurro volviera loco al hanyou, que la besó con pasión y dulzura.

* * *

**He aquí el final de este corto fic. Me demoré bastante, de veras lo lamento. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis seguido, los que leéis y comentáis, los que no comentaás, ¡TODOS! Muchas gracias por darme un poco de vuestro tiempo y dedicarlo a leerme, de veras.**

**Con respecto a mis otros fics... Estoy teniendo serios problemas con el desenlace de "Atrapados...", Polos Opuestos va viento en popa... ¡en mi cabeza! u.u' No sé qué haré. Os pido paciencia -conmigo hay que tenerla-. Además, ahora estoy en la recta final del curso, en el tercer trimestre (estoy comenzando a comprender que no debo hacer promesas que no voy a poder cumplir T-T) y me han quedado algunas, así que tengo que poner las pilas pero bien si quiero pasar un buen verano.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, y hasta pronto. ¡Os quiero!**

**Se despide una fiel servidora:**

_**Dark priinCess**_


End file.
